Caviar
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Defense |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = いもいち |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Milt |pairs2 = |paired1 = Milt |paired2 = |fa1 = Amazake |fa2 = Aizen |recipe = Strawberry Milkshake |food type = Dish |birthplace = Unknown |birth year = Before 4th century BC |cn name = 鱼子酱 |personality = Electromagnetic Wave |height = 186 cm/6.1ft |likes1 = Milt |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Jeff Schine |cvjp = Terashima Takuma |cvcn = Wang Zi (王梓) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Oh! The void god has summoned me! |bio = An eccentric young man. He is clearly of noble lineage, but chooses to wear bizarre clothing. He constantly discusses parallel universe theory with his friends, and believes that an alternate version of himself must exist in some other continuum. As for his eye patch, everyone is dying to know if it's a deliberate fashion choice, or the result of some battle injury. |food introduction = The delicacy caviar dates back 2000 years, to when it was sought after by the proletariat, and even called "gold". Today, the selection progress is even more rigorous, with even fewer farms cultivating high quality caviar. Couple this with its high nutritious value, and everyone knows why it's so incredibly expensive. |acquire = * Events |events = *Seaside Moon *Food Soul's Wish *Memories Revisited *Bells Resound *Golden Pig Arch *Anniversary Bounty Mission *Mellow Memory (Super) *Poetic Memory |power = 2253 |atk = 45 |def = 45 |hp = 871 |crit = 521 |critdmg = 485 |atkspd = 686 |normaltitle = Shadow's Cruel Bite |normal = Caviar summons a school of fish. The fish float lazily beside him, increasing his Def by 5 points for 3 seconds and decreasing all enemies' Def by 15% for 3 seconds. He also recovers 20 HP. |energytitle = Void Ocean |energy = Caviar closes his eyes and summons a school of fish. He recovers 30 HP per second for 10 seconds, and also becomes invulnerable for 3 seconds. |linktitle = Void Depths |link = Caviar closes his eyes and summons a school of fish. He recovers 36 HP per second for 10 seconds, and also becomes invulnerable for 5 seconds. |pair = Milt |name = |contract = In another world, you and I had already met. I know that in this world, you will always be here with me. |login = Welcome back. |arena = Ah, it's you. Take a seat wherever. |skill = Be consumed by the turbulence of space and time! |ascend = I feel that my body and soul have undergone qualitative changes at the same time. Is this the reward given to me by the god of time and space? |fatigue = I have used up too much energy. I'm sorry, I have no strength left. |recovering = You don't always need to come and visit me... but... thank you... |attack = I feel the world changing. It needs me. |ko = I don't want... to disappear... |notice = Attendant, the fire is spreading. If you don't turn it off, the food might get ruined. |idle1 = Have you ever heard the voice of the god of time and space? |idle2 = When you stare into the darkness, the darkness will also stare into you. |idle3 = |interaction1 = Don't touch my eye-patch! A mortal like you wouldn't be able to keep the shape of your own soul in front of him. |interaction2 = When I go to sleep every evening, I urge my soul to separate from my corporeal body. It's the best opportunity to travel to a parallel world. |interaction3 = You... stand out somewhat from everyone else. I feel like you have great potential... perhaps... we are from the same world. |pledge = Oh god of time and space, I sincerely thank you for allowing me to meet Attendant and for fully entrusting them to me. I will be with them always and protect their life... whether it is in this world, or another. |intimacy1 = Attendant, you've arrived just in time. Take a look at the eyepatch designs for me and pick out one that you like. |intimacy2 = I'm so happy... Attendant, you've never questioned my way of thinking. One day I will take you to see the world that I have seen. |intimacy3 = No matter which world we're in, you and I will be together. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = World with You |format = jpg |skin quote = Huh? Parallel worlds, you say? ... Shhh-- Listen, the god of the void is talking. This is a world just for you and me. |skin acquire = Obtainable through Food Soul's Wish event. |skin 2 = Song of Festivities |format 2 = jpg |skin quote 2 = TBA |skin acquire 2 = TBA }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}